Beginning Anew
by Lildrummergirl
Summary: Set in our time. Alanna moves to a new school in the middle of the year, and has various run-ins with Jon and his crowd, Ralon, and the sports coaches.
1. The First Day

A/N- I don't own anything! It all belongs to Tamora Pierce, may Mithros bless and guide her. Flames welcome.  
  
Alanna stepped out of her car and looked around. She scrutinized the parking lot and the teenagers sauntering across it curiously. It was her first day in the Leonard Stevens School for Boys and Girls, a ritzy private school in New York City, and she was ready to make an impression. Her eyes glinted and hardened into unpenetrating steel, but quickly softened as she heard her brother behind her. She turned.  
  
"So, I see you're all ready for school," Thom said, running a casual eye over her uniform-skirt, collared blouse, and heels.  
  
Alanna grimaced at her shoes. "I hate heels. I don't know why Father insists upon sending me to a private school, anyway. I'd much rather just go to a public one, and wear what I will."  
  
Thom nodded in silent agreement, but added, "You know why you're here, Alanna. Public schools don't offer classes in deportment, curtseying, and everything else the blighters think you should know."  
  
The bit of steel returned to Alanna's eyes. "And what makes him think I must know such things?" she demanded. "I'm perfectly capable of surviving on my own without knowing the difference between a salad fork and a mutton fork. Not that I would be eating mutton, anyway. That's disgusting."  
  
Thom sighed. "Give it up, Alanna. At least you won't make a fool out of yourself in PE, unlike some of us. Let's go get our schedules...maybe we'll have some classes together." Taking this as a capital idea, the two headed into the school and towards the principal's office.  
  
Alanna groaned as she stared at her class list. "We don't have any classes together! How can they do this to us?" she asked loudly. Thom shushed her, and answered.  
  
"Well, it's not like we're taking any of the same classes, you know. I'm in all honors; you're barely passing math as it is. I didn't expect we would be in any of the same, except for maybe gym. But I guess we're not."  
  
She nodded. "You're right, as usual. And...my watch tells me that we have exactly seven minutes to make it to our first class. I'm heading out, I have no idea where I'm going." Thom agreed with her, and they left the room, each going separate ways.  
  
Alanna kept walking until she reached her first class-chemistry. She took a seat in the back, and began to examine her fellow classmates as they entered, mostly waiting for the teacher to come in so she could get her books.  
  
Hmm. An interesting bunch...rich snots, mostly, I suppose. Although that one lo-  
  
Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a voice saying, "So you're new here, eh?" Alanna looked up and put a sweet smile on her face. "Absolutally. And who might you be?"  
  
The boy gave her an evil smile. "Ralon, Ralon of Malven. And I don't take kindly to questions from others. Understand?"  
  
Alanna's blood began to boil. "I'll talk to and ask questions to whoever I want. There's no one who can tell me what to do," she snapped.  
  
Ralon hauled her up by the front of her blouse until she was standing. "You'll do what I tell you to, bitch. I'm in charge around here, and I don't like people mouthing off. If I tell you to sit with me at lunch, you sit with me at lunch. If I tell you to cut your hair short, you cut it short. If I tell you to kiss me, you kiss me until I say you can breathe again. Got it?" he whispered, just loud enough so she could hear.  
  
I can't fight in heels, and especially not on the first day of school...Alanna thought. She gulped, and promised herself she would deal with him later. "I get it...can I sit down now?" she asked, and then mentally prepared herself for a slap. No questions!! Instead, Ralon just laughed and let go of her.  
  
"I'll call you after school, Alanna," he said, and sauntered out of the room.  
  
Alanna slumped into her seat and began breathing again. Why, oh why, does this always happen to me...she cursed. And how did he know her name? She hadn't told him, she was sure of that. Alanna sighed. She had thought that a new school would keep this kind of thing from happening. For some reason, the boys always seemed to pick on her. At that thought, another boy in the classroom walked up to her.  
  
"So, you had a little run-in with Ralon, eh?" he asked. "I'm Jon, by the way. Was Ralon messing with you? If he was, we'll take care of it." He gestured to the two boys behind him. "This is Gary, and this big one here Raoul."  
  
Alanna thought quickly. She had two choices-tell him, and let him fight her battles, or wait and fix it herself. She chose quickly. "No, I'm fine, thanks. We just were having a little...discussion, is all," She lied. The look Jon gave her showed her he didn't believe her, but there was nothing he could do about that.  
  
"Well, why don't you come sit over with us? We don't bite, I swear it," he said. "What's your name, anyway?"  
  
"Alanna," she responded. "Alanna of Trebond. We just moved here, from Port Caynn."  
  
Jonathon whistled softly. "During the middle of the school year? That's harsh."  
  
Alanna fully agreed, and let him know it. "You have no idea...my father thinks that he can just buy me a new car, or something, to make up for it. I've got a lot to show him..." She smiled with an evil look in her deep purple eyes.  
  
Just then, class started, and Alanna moved to sit with the three boys. This school might not be so bad after all, she thought, before the teacher began to drone about the properties of NH4 when mixed with bleach. 


	2. Come on over, come on over baby

Disclaimer: If this belonged to me, I would be eternally happy. But, since I'm NOT, I guess it can't...crap. Tamora Pierce wins again...:P  
  
A/N-Until I figure out how to do italics, because its NOT WORKING FOR ME, all thoughts will be bookended by *'s. Example- *Blue,* thought Sarah. We cool? Excellent.  
  
And PRAISE THE GODDESS for my reviewers...*tear* I love you guys. Thanks a ton.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Alanna collapsed onto the couch in her room. It had been a long, hard day, and she was quite the worse for wear. The girl picked up her backpack and rifled through it, finally pulling out her math book. She looked at the problem.  
  
3x + 2z +12=28  
  
"Thom!" she wailed. "I don't GET this! I need help!"  
  
Thom stuck his head around the corner. "Lemme see..." he sighed. After studying the problem, he circled "X=4, Z=2" and handed it back. "Now, you do the rest. You're plenty smart, you just need to work harder."  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes. "Yes, Father," she said, and stuck out her tongue. Thom laughed, and exited the room. Just then, the phone rang, and Alanna picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The voice on the other end was unpleasant; to Alanna's ears it sounded of sandpaper dipped in honey. She wrinkled her nose. *You can cover anything in sweetness, but the true grain will always show through,* she thought. The boy spoke.  
  
"Alanna? This is Ralon."  
  
Alanna grimaced, but forced herself to sound sweet. "Hi! I forgot you said you'd call..." she said, sounding as innocent as possible.  
  
"Oh, I never forget," he responded. Alanna could practically HEAR him sneering.  
  
She sighed. "What do you want, Ralon." It was more a statement than a question, she was sick of him already.  
  
"I want you to come over. Now," he replied. "I have some...plans for us."  
  
Alanna gulped. *Crap,* she thought. *I can't get out of this...*  
  
She forced herself to smile. "Yes, that sounds enjoyable."  
  
"I'll come pick you up. Be ready in fifteen minutes." With that, Ralon hung up.  
  
Alanna cursed and sat down hard, and soon was deep in her thoughts, scheming deliciously. After contemplating the entire situation, she grinned. This was going to be fun...  
  
Alanna ran a brush through her long red locks and applied the slightest hint of purple shadow to her eyes. After carefully applying lip gloss and slipping into sexy black heels, she smiled dangerously. It was time.  
  
Ralon didn't bother to go up to the front door. He had the girl under his thumb; she would do whatever he said, he was sure of it. Honking the horn of his car, he leaned back and waited for her to arrive. Alanna dashed out of the house, smiling brightly. She jumped into the front seat.  
  
"Thanks for coming! I was so looking forward to hanging out with you..."she purred.  
  
Ralon grinned. "I'm so glad." He put in a CD and drove the short distance to his own home.  
  
"So..." Alanna asked, "What are our plans?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Ralon asked, confused.  
  
"No..." She drew out the word.  
  
"That science project. It's due Thursday, and we'll never get it done if we don't start now."  
  
Alanna was shocked. That was NOT what she had been expecting. However, she decided to fly with it. Her plan would have to be executed another time.  
  
Jon and Raoul examined the flier. Raoul furrowed his brow.  
  
"Central High Wrestlers needed. Please sign up with Coach Hawkins or attend the first practice on November 27th," Raoul read. "Interesting. You wanna try? We haven't done wrestling yet."  
  
Jon nodded. "It would look good on college resumes, and I've always wanted to try. It might come in handy sometime."  
  
The two walked away, discussing the sport in low tones. Little did they know that Alanna had also heard Raoul read the flier, and had also been considering taking up a sport...  
  
She examined the flier once more. *interesting,* she echoed Raoul. *I wonder...*  
  
"What do you MEAN, I can't wrestle?" Alanna demanded of the harried wrestling coach.  
  
"Exactly what I said, young girl. I suggest you try out for cheerleading, you'll find it far more enjoyable. Wrestling is for men, not for fragile young women. You'd be crushed."  
  
Alanna stuck her chin out. "Fine," she said. Privately, she vowed not to rest until this was settled-to HER satisfaction. She turned on her heel and left, leaving an old man wiping his brow in relief.  
  
Alanna walked away, fuming. *This isn't the last of this...I swear it!* she thought.  
  
A/N: By reading the following story, you agree to waive all legal rights and will not sue, nor have anyone sue for you, the author for the brainwashing that will occur when you are brainwashed by the subliminar satanic messages contained within. You also agree to follow the bidding of your Dark Master, Satan and promise your soul to him forever. And please r&r.  
  
Review...review...review... 


End file.
